Methods and systems disclosed herein relate generally to automated construction of a digital river model. In particular, the methods and systems of the present teachings relate to automated configuration of a digital river model based on imagery-extracted information that defines model geometry and water depth, as available.
Rivers pose one of the most challenging environments to characterize as they form the interface between land and water in the coastal margin. Rivers are geometrically complex and are continually changing in position and character. Predictive models of the river environment require detailed descriptions of the river bank position, bed elevation, upstream fluxes and downstream variability due to tidal modulations.
What are needed are a system and method to address the need for a predictive capability for currents and water level in rivers in regions where knowledge of the region is limited.